¿Conoces mis colores?
by xGarnetx
Summary: El "azul prusiano" cambió su nombre a "azul océano" cuando Prusia dejó de existir, y su nombre dejó de usarse. ¿Que pasa cuando Gilbert lo descubre? Aviso: NO TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ. / ¡TRADUCCIÓN!


_Hola~ Esto es una traducción, no lo escribí yo. Si alguien quiere dejar un review, aquí está el original: /s/5542250/1/Do_You_Know_My_Colors . Si alguien quiere hacer alguna corrección con respecto a la traducción, es libre de hacerlo~_

_**Autor**: Tabii (/u/597986/Tabii)_

_**Título original**: Do you know my colours? (¿Conoces mis colores?)_

_PD: Odio que FF se coma los links DDD: _

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Gilbert había abierto una caja de colores Crayona. Eran cosas de niños, le gustaba burlarse. Pero aún así, la ex-nación seguía sin poder resistirse al atractivo de noventa y ocho crayones de diferentes colores. Una caja entera nueva; llena de colores sin estrenar, cada uno afilado a la perfección y de un color perfecto. Y Feliciano había dejado la caja en la mesa, junto a una pila de papeles. _Como si quisiera_ que Gilbert los usara.

Alegremente, la ex-nación abrió la caja de crayones y esparció su contenido por la mesa de la cocina, cogiendo un par de papeles. El olor a cera, a papel y a pegamento hicieron que el espíritu creativo de Gilbert aflorara. No era un artista; no. Esta nación había sido creada y educada para la guerra y la destrucción, oh no, pero había algo en hacer las grandes, y gruesas líneas sobre lo que solía ser papel blanco y puro. Había algo en colorear fuertemente, haciendo que los colores brillaran, vibrantes e intensos, hasta que la punta se desgastara y se los trazos se redujeran a esbozos. La destrucción de la perfección, eso era lo que le gustaba, como el monstruo que era.

La perfección de Roderich cuando, perfectamente, tocaba su música, su perfecta compostura. La perfección de los modales de la "señorita" Elizaveta. Todo. Era todo demasiado perfecto. No tenía nada que ver con él.

Comenzó a revolver los colores, buscando su favorito; el azul Prusiano. Pero no importó cuánto buscara; no pudo encontrarlo.

"Quizás se ha caído al suelo", murmuró Gilbert, agachándose para mirar. Pero no pudo encontrar ni un solo crayón fuera de su sitio. Se sentó y contó los colores de la mesa. Había noventa y ocho colores, como decía en la caja. Esto no podía estar pasando. El azul Prusiano siempre había sido un color. ¿No tendría que estar en la caja con los demás colores?

Esto era inaceptable. Gilbert encontró el número de atención al consumidor en la caja y, furioso, marcó los números del teléfono.

"Colores Crayola…"

"¿Dónde está el azul Prusiano?

"…¿Cómo?"

"Azul Prusiano. ¿Qué le ha pasado?", gruñó Gilbert. Si la operadora de atención al consumidor pudiera ver su cara… Se estaba poniendo rojo, y eso sólo solía pasar cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

"A-ah, ¿señor…?"

"Weildschmidt."

"Señor Weillschmidt. Bueno… el color 'azul Prusiano' cambió su nombre a 'azul Océano'*, desde que el país de Prusia dejó de existir, y su nombre dejó de utilizarse.

"O-oh… Ya veo. Muchas gracias."

Colgó.

Estaba asombrado. Él… su país había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo… la gente ya no sabía lo que había sido Prusia. Nadie lo recordaba. Y lo genial que había sido… todo se había desvanecido. Como una vieja fotografía que alguien había dejado bajo el Sol. Y sus colores brillantes… y su poder…

No sólo se había disuelto, se había ido…

* * *

"¿Este?"**

El silencio "saludó" a Ludwig al entrar en la casa. Sí, había asumido que su hermano se había ido, pero el coche de Gilbert estaba en el garaje.

"¿Este?"

Ludwig entró a la cocina. El papel y los crayones estaban esparcidos encima de la mesa.

Crayones.

Crayones Crayola.

"No…"

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ludwig recogió todos los colores y los puso en su lugar correspondiente de la caja. Menos uno.

"Azul Océano…" lo guardaría en su bolsillo… para un hermano que ya se había ido hacía tiempo.

* * *

A/N:...Soy muy mala con Gilbert v.v

* * *

**N/T:**

_1. El "azul océano" es el equivalente al "Midnight Blue" (azul medianoche) en español._

_2. En el original, Ludwig se refiere a Gilbert como "East" (Este), debido a la división de Alemania. __Normalmente, Gilbert se refiere a Ludwig como "West" (oeste), y Ludwig a Gilbert como "East" (este). Sinceramente, me habría gustado dejarlo en "East", pero bueno… Hay que quitarse esa costumbre ^^U_

_Asdfg, sólo me queda decir que realmente me encanta este fic *-*, hace que me desangre :_3 Quiero que Prusia vuelva a exisitiiiir D_: *se va a una esquina oscura* _


End file.
